


You're My Religion

by holdenjugfieldiii



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Insecurity, PWP, Praise Kink, blowjob, bughead - Freeform, shy juggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdenjugfieldiii/pseuds/holdenjugfieldiii
Summary: Jughead feels inadequate when it comes to his body and Betty shows him how wonderful it is.





	You're My Religion

Archie was hot. Jughead knew this. In fact, he felt like he couldn’t run from it. Jughead loved helping Fred at the construction site, after all he’s done so much for Jughead it’s the least he could do, but having to watch Archie putt around shirtless with his muscles clenching as he liftied heavy objects was torture. Not because he wanted Archie, or hated him, but because  _ he wasn’t him. _ Jughead knew he wasn’t a plank of wood, he had defined arms, a hard stomach and strong pecs, but Archie was a goddamn Adonis. Why Betty settled for the lesser man, he’ll never understand.

 

Speaking of which, Betty sauntered over to the boys hauling rocks into a pit, ponytail swishing, with two  _ Pop’s _ takeout paper bags in hand. She kissed Jughead on the cheek and handed both boys a bag each.

 

“Mr. Andrews says it’s break time. Thought you boys would enjoy some lunch,” Betty smiled brightly. 

 

Archie nodded in thanks and headed to the construction trailer with the other guys to chow down. Jughead looked down at his bag and up at Betty. Suddenly, he didn’t want to eat in front of her. He felt like a fat ass in comparison to Archie and the thought crossed Jughead’s mind, again, that she could drop him at any point when Archie comes crawling back.

 

“Is something wrong, Juggie?”  Betty asked expectedly. She shifted her weight to the other leg, making her ponytail bounce and the sun hit her in such a way her eyes looked like lake water sparkling on a hot summer afternoon.

 

“Uh, thanks for the food, Betts,” he said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, a tell tale sign of Jughead wanting to say more, but not sure how to say it.

 

Betty crossed her arms underneath her breasts causing them to squish together in her rose colored v-neck that brought out the blush in her lips and cheeks. “I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”

 

The Cooper women were determined and stubborn as hell, something Jughead had always admired, however right now, he just wanted to sink into the rock pit.

 

“Jughead Jones the Third, tell me what is bothering you! It is important for every healthy relationship to have a open flow of communication so--”

 

“Are you attracted to me?” Jughead interrupted quickly.  _ God, this is so embarrassing,  _ he thought.

 

Betty snorted at the question and he automatically wished he had kept his mouth shut. She obviously wasn’t attracted to him, this was a pity relationship just like he thought. He turned to leave and head to the trailer with the other workers, pretend this conversation never transpired, but Betty caught his wrist and put her other hand on his face to force his eyes to look into hers.

 

“That’s not even a question, Jug. You’re fucking hot,” Betty said.

 

Jughead’s jaw hung open for three reasons, 1) Betty Cooper swore and 2) she thought he was hot and not only that but 3) she thought he was  _ fucking  _ hot. The two had gotten far enough into the relationship to make out accompanied with some heavy petting but this moment changed everything. Betty pulled him to a open mouthed kiss, heated, wet and hungry. He fell into the kiss, dropping the bag of cheeseburgers on the ground in favor of gripping the sides of her face. 

 

“ _ So  _ fucking hot,” Betty murmured when she pulled away, but kept their lips close enough that they barely brushed when she spoke. “You have no idea the naughty things I think about doing to you.”

 

Jughead swallowed hard, the lump in his throat making him unable to answer. His question unleashed something in her, like it gave her the go ahead to nudge along the bodily exploration portion of their relationship.

 

Betty pressed her lips to Jughead’s ear, tickling it with her words, “I’ve touched myself thinking about you.”

 

The black haired boy didn’t realize his dick could get so incredibly hard so ridiculously fast. He was at work, this shouldn’t be happening, but it was happening, and he certainly wasn’t about to stop it.

 

“Uh, what do you think about?” Jughead asked with honest curiosity.

 

Betty produced a feather light giggle that was innocent and fueled with sexuality at the same time. “You big calloused hands palming my breasts. Getting to feel the ridges of your hard chest. Licking my tongue along the trail of black hairs leading to your--”

 

“Jug!” Archie called from the trailer.

 

He loved Archie, but at that moment he contemplated joining his father in jail cell for killing him.

 

“You gonna come eat, bud?”

 

Jughead backed away from Betty and shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts. He picked up the Pop’s bag from off the ground and called back, “I’ll be right there!”

 

Archie grunted in affirmation and went back inside.

 

“I should go,” Jughead sighed.

 

Betty bit her lip and smiled up at him. “Come to my house tonight after my parents go to sleep. Let me show you what I’ve been dreaming about.”

\---

 

Betty was taken aback earlier that afternoon when Jughead asserted that she didn’t find him attractive. To her, he was the most attractive human on the planet, but she understood that he couldn’t see it because he had spent his life being cut down, treated like he wasn’t good enough and bullied for being obscure. The dark, brooding outsider thing did something to her core that Archie’s all american football God didn’t. He was sensitive, dangerous, mysterious; and  _ fuck  _ that body. Objectively, Archie was more built, but he looked too hard and stuffed. Jughead she can cuddle into and be protected by. 

 

She felt like a bad girlfriend for leading Jughead to believe she wasn’t attracted to him. His physical attributes alone left her flushed and bothered, but she tried to hide it for the sake of taking things slow. She clearly did too good a job of hiding it. But tonight, she was going to worship his body like he so deserved. Jughead Jones wouldn’t know what hit him. 

 

\---

 

Jughead’s heart was thumping as he climbed up the viney lattice on the side of the Cooper house. All day his brain wasn’t on hauling rocks into a pit but on the gentle whispers of Betty. Was she mocking him? Was this all some elaborate ruse to embarrass him? It still couldn’t sink in that she could possibly be aroused by him. But hearing her praise his body, describe all the parts she loved about him, it was selfish, but it got his lower belly stirring. 

 

Betty happily opened her window and let Jughead in, resulting in him tumbling on the floor. She let out a breathy giggle. He was wearing his usual beanie, lined denim jacket, a flannel tied around his waist and holey jeans. He was a stumbling vision. 

 

“Oh, Juggie,” Betty sighed affectionately.

 

“I’m a mess,” Jughead said.

 

“A hot mess,” Betty corrected.

 

She helped him to his feet and appraised him as he brushed himself off animatedly like a cartoon character. His smile was shy but with a hint of boyish excitement.

 

“I’ve been thinking about the things you said all day,” Jughead admitted quietly. 

 

Betty smirked devilishly, “Good.”

 

The blonde leaned in and kissed Jughead slowly and lazily. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, her hips slightly pressing against his. She felt his bulge instantly and smiled into the kiss, giving Jughead an opportunity to take the reins and slide his tongue past her parted lips and in to explore. Betty released him from their embrace, earning a groan from Jughead and stood back. 

 

“Take all your clothes off, Juggie,” Betty ordered, biting her bottom lip. 

 

Jughead’s eyes darted around the room like he was looking for an exit strategy, “I don’t think I’ve been naked in front of anyone since I was potty trained.”

 

“I want to see you. Is that okay? I want you strip for me Jughead.”

 

“Do I have to take my beanie off?”

 

“No, I’d like you see you with nothing but that damn beanie on.”

 

That pesky lump in his throat reappeared and he tried desperately to swallow it. He shrugged off his coat which made a deafening thud on the ground. He could tell Betty was appraising his arms and he goofily flexed them, causing her to giggle. She rarely saw him without a coat or flannel, it was so rare in fact that just having him in a short sleeve t-shirt left her feeling like he was intimately exposed to her. She could see a slight strain of the shirt across his pecs and the tiny bump of his stomach underneath.

 

Next he kicked off his shoes and and peeled his socks away. He paused and tried to trudge up the courage to raise his arms and take off his blue t-shirt. Jughead swore he heard Betty take a deep breath when he pulled  his shirt up over his head and revealed his pale chest underneath. He thought he would feel self-conscious under her scrutinizing gaze, but instead he felt an unfamiliar aura coming from Betty. She walked closer to him and put her hands flat on his chest. Her fingertips ghosted around the planes of his chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Jughead quaked with a shiver and Betty smiled up at him innocently. 

 

She brought her face to his chest, nuzzling into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“You smell so good, Juggie,” Betty hummed into his chest.

 

Without warning, she dipped her head down and experimentally flicked her tongue over his left nipple, causing Jughead to tighten his body at the foreign sensation. Betty kissed and sucked around it before switching to the other.

 

“Is this supposed to feel as good as it does?” Jughead whispered shakily. 

 

Betty just giggled in response and sucked harder, making Jughead release an uncharacteristic moan that was so low and sexy and uninhibited Betty felt wetness increase in her panties. She teasingly pulled at the hairs around his nipples with her fingers and Jughead moaned again.

 

“You don’t even have to touch me and I’m already so wet,” Betty said.

 

Jughead was again shocked by her elicit admissions, but it was the kind of shock that made his dick hard. Betty trailed her fingers down his torso and to the edge of his pants that hung low on his hips, exposing the v shape of where his pelvis was. Betty bent down and traced the edges of the v with her tongue. 

 

“Your body is so heavenly,” Betty moaned.

 

“You’re lying,” Jughead deflected half-heartedly. 

 

“No I am not,” Betty responded firmly and stood up. How was she not get through to him? “Your body is incredible. You're not some gross meathead or overweight. You take care of yourself and it shows.” 

 

Jughead shook his head slightly, not sure if he should accept the compliment or continue self-deprecating like he was so used to doing. 

 

“Fine. Pants off,” Betty said, motioning with her finger for his trousers to hit the floor.

 

Jughead complied easily this time and dropped his pants but kept his blue and green plaid boxers on. Betty could see the tent his erection made in the loose fabric and she stared deliciously.

 

“Boxers too.”

 

Jughead carefully shed his boxers and kicked them to the side. His eyes were closed, almost like he was afraid to see Betty’s reaction. He was a slightly above average with a 6 and a half inch length. A garden of darks hairs surrounded his groin and she could tell he kept it nicely trimmed. She  began to wonder if he did that for her tonight and thought made her swell with pride that she had such an effect on him. She circled around and looked at his broad shoulders and butt. She squeezed the right cheek lightly and he jumped from her touch.

 

“I didn’t realize you were back there,” he chuckled awkwardly.

 

“You have the cutest butt,” Betty giggled as she palmed each cheek and kissed his neck, leaving a trail of saliva down to his shoulders. 

 

“Yours is cuter,” Jughead admitted shyly. The blonde gave him a light spank at that comment. He jumped again.

 

Betty smiled warmly against his body. She walked around again to face him and looked so deeply in his eyes he felt rooted to her beige carpet. 

 

“Jughead Jones, you are so sexy,” Betty said seriously. “I’m so lucky I get to touch you.” 

 

Before the beanie wearing (and nothing-else-wearing) boy could protest, Betty bent down and kissed the head of his cock, sending a rush of sparkling electricity to his toes. She opened her mouth and took in half of his length, swirling her tongue around the head and shaft in her mouth.

 

“Oh, Betty, you don’t have to do this,” Jughead said has he held the sides of her head, ready to push her back when she would stop. 

 

She did pull back, but instead said, “I want this. I’ve wondered what you would taste like on my lips for far too long.”

 

Betty resumed her ministrations and swallowed all of Jughead’s cock until it tickled the back of ther throat and gagged. She replaced her mouth with her hands and stroked him easily and swiftly. 

 

“You’re the perfect size, Juggie,” Betty praised, “I can fit all of you in mouth.”

 

She grasped onto his strong thighs as she sucked again with her mouth, bobbing her head up and down giving him everything she had, which she didn’t think was much as she hadn’t done this before and only practiced a few hours before on a peeled banana. Despite the doubt in her skills, Jughead was soon clutching her head and trying with all his might not to jerk his slender hips further into her mouth.

 

“Fuck, Betts, I’m going to cum,” Jughead’s voice was so out of control it sounded like someone else entirely. 

 

A dark curl fell from his beanie and onto his forehead as he let out a final low grunt and released into Betty’s mouth. She pulled away and smiled up at the boy who’s weak legs lead him over to her bed where he flopped down. Betty layed next to him and he put his arm around her as he continued to pant. They were in silence until Jughead leaned over to kiss Betty’s temple and pull her closer to him.

 

“You have no idea how hot you are,” Betty began, “You must have a mirror in your bathroom. Use it.” Jughead smiled shyly and held Betty’s hand. He kissed each of her fingers and curled up naked against Betty. “You’re beautiful on the inside too. That’s what makes you even more gorgeous.” 

 

“I love you, Betty,” Jughead murmured against her hair as he drifted into sleepiness. “And I promise, I’ll get you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed:) Part of me just wanted an excuse to gush over Cole's body. Thanks for indulging me ;)


End file.
